christmas eve
by David boreanaz's wife247
Summary: its Christmas eve so what is Angel and his new wife doing this festive season
1. christmas eve

Started it on the 10/12/2009

**Note****: **big bear is lodge up in the mountains surrounding L.A

**Title****:**Christmas Eve

**Author:**David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings****: **Darla/Angel

**Genre:**Romance

**Warnings:**none

**Rating:**K

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Angel

**Intro****: **it's the Christmas season Darla and Angel are up in there cabin at big bear

* * *

Today was 24th of December 2002 it was also Christmas Eve the morning was crisp and serene Darla and Angel are both up in their winter log Cabin at big bear.

Darla stood in front of the window of the living room looking at the white landscape, which surrounds the cabin.

Darla was dressed in a long red winter dress and her hair was done up in a in a bun the cabin inside was warm thanks to the fire blazing in the fire place, in the living room.

Darla turns away from the window and lifted her left hand up to her face and saw three rings on her hand.

On her middle finger she had a green gemstone called the Amara ring, the Amara ring made her unkillable as long as she wore it nothing could kill her not even the sun while on her ring finger she wore her Diamond engagement ring and her gold wedding band.

Darla and Angel had gotten married on the 16 of May 2002.

They had been married for 8 months now however they had been together for 150 years.

After looking at her rings Darla went back to looking at the snow.

The blond vampiress was still looking out at the white snow when she heard a voice behind her. Darla turned and saw her husband with two mugs of warm blood in his hand.

Darla smiled before walking over to him.

Angel smiled at his wife as she took the mug from his hands and took a sip of the blood.

Darla smiled and closed her eyes in bliss "that hits the spot" said Darla as the taste of the blood hit her tongue.

Angel smiled took Darla's hand and walked over to the sofa and sat down pulling Darla onto his lap.

They looked around the cabin while drinking their blood "shall we decorate the place?" asked Angel.

"Yes let's decorate" said Darla.

"Alright you get the decorations and I'll get the tree" said Angel.

They sat and drank the rest of their drinks.

Afterwards Darla got up off Angel's lap and Angel stood up then kissed his wife's forehead before walking over to the coat rack and putting on his coat scarf and gloves.

Once he had done that he took a hold of the door handle and turned to smile at Darla.

"I shouldn't be too long just stay here and stay warm" said Angel with that said he opened the door walked out into the crispy morning and closed the door behind him.

Back inside the cabin, Darla stood up and went to get the decorations.

As she was bringing the box back into the living room Angel walked in carrying a Christmas tree.

Darla set the box on the floor and walked over to help Angel bring the tree in and over to the corner.

Once the tree was set Angel went back and closed the door he then walked back and helped Darla to unpack the box of Christmas decorations.

When the box was unpacked Darla walked over and put the radio on.

So while the song was playing Angel took the Christmas lights and began putting them on the tree while Darla began hanging the decorations up

After the lights were done and the hanging decorations were up they started decorating the tree.

They were half way done with decorating the tree when Angel wrapped a red tinsel around Darla's waist and pulled her close to him then let the tinsel drop.

"Angel what in the world is you doing?" asked a bewailed Darla.

Dancing with my wife" said Angel as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Darla smile and rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck Angel kissed her hair and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

After a while they stopped dancing and went back to decorating the Christmas tree.

They finished decorating the Christmas tree just as the song finished, Darla now stood in front of the finished tree with a smile on her face.

Angel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Angel.

Darla smiled I'd love to my darling boy" said Darla

Hearing her call him her darling boy made Angel laugh, "OK let's go" said Angel.

They walked over and Darla put on her coat scarf and gloves Angel still had his coat scarf and gloves on once Darla was ready they walked out.

Even though being a vampire naturally made their skin cold they had fed not that long ago so the cool wind made Darla's warm body shiver.

The blond haired vampire pulled the scarf and coat tighter around her body.

Angel smiled and wrapped his arm around her Darla smiled up at him and Angel lent down to give her a kiss.

Afterwards Darla snuggled into Angel's side then they both walked off tugging though the snow.

They were walking though the throng of trees when Darla told Angel to go to ahead of her that she wanted to see something he nodded and walked a head of her.

Darla smiled then bent down were she then proceeded to roll some snow into a ball with her gloved covered hands.

Once the ball was formed she smiled and straightened up, Darla then throws the snow ball at Angel.

As Angel was walking tough the snow he felt something cold and wet hit the back of his head.

"Hey" said Angel as he turned around only to be hit this time in the face; Darla started laughing when she saw the snow dripping off his face.

"That's it Darla you are so dead" but then they stopped and bust out laugh at what he said.

What the laughing stopped when Darla got hit in the face with a snow ball, which started a snowball fight.

The fight only ended when Angel tackled his sire/ wife to the ground and proceeded to smother her in kisses.

Darla giggled then burst out laughing until her sides hurt.

After a while Angel stopped kissing her and got up off Darla before holding out his hand to her Darla took her husband's hand and Angel pulled her to her feet.

Once on her feet Darla shook the snow off her body once that was done they looked at each other "want to go ice skating?" asked Angel.

Darla nodded.

Angel wrapped his arm around Darla then they turned and walked back to the cabin when they walked in Darla looked at the cloak above the fire place and saw it was 12:00pm.

"Wow we've been gone for 4 hours already" said Darla as she walked further into the cabin and walked to the bedroom "well we left around 9:00 this morning" said Angel.

After that they walked to their bedroom, when they walked in to the room they both walked over to their closet and grabbed their ice skates.

With their ice skates slung over their shoulders they walked out of the bedroom down the hall and out into the cool afternoon.

Darla looked at Angel and said "I'll race you to the lake."

Angel smiled and said "you're on love" they then ran off it was difficult running through the snow the snow but they managed it and Angel was the first to get there "you win Angel" said Darla as she kissed his cheek.

Angel smiled they then sat down took off their winter boots and put on the skates, afterwards they stood up and stepped onto the ice Darla stumbled a bit but Angel caught her.

"Careful darling" said Angel.

Once Darla regained her balance she began skating and Angel followed his wife on to the ice they were out on the ice until it began getting dark.

Angel saw it was getting dark and looked at his watch only to see it was 5:30pm, "Darla, love its getting dark I think we should head in now" said Angel.

Darla skated over to her husband.

"What was that Angel?" asked Darla.

"I said I think we should head in now" said Angel.

"Oh OK" said Darla.

"They then skated back over to the bench and put on their boots.

"When they had their boot on, they slung their skates over their shoulders and tugged though the snow back to the cabin.

They both walked through the door of the cabin and instantly felt the difference in the temperature.

"Wow Angel love feel the difference" said Darla as she began taking off her coat scarf and gloves.

"Oh I feel it, it's a hell of a lot warmer in here then out there" said Angel as we closed the door and began taking off his coat scarf and gloves.

"Angel will, you be a darling and put some more wood on the fire while I go have a shower?" asked Darla.

Angel smiled and said "sure no problem" "thanks Angel" said Darla she then kissed him and made her way to the bathroom.

Darla walked into the bathroom and closed the door she then unchanged and stepped into the shower.

Darla then turned on the taps and adjusted the water so that the water was close to boiling she then picked up a wash cloth lathered in shower gel and washed her body a minute later she felt a cool breeze on her back.

Darla turned and saw Angel smiling at her he grabbed his own wash cloth and lather up some shower gel and washed his body and hair before rinsing off the gel and rinsing out his hair.

After that Angel kissed Darla's cheek and stepped out toweling himself off and wrapping the towel around his waist before walking out.

Meanwhile Darla stayed in a little bit longer.

5 minutes later Darla rinsed off the shower gel and stepped out of the shower she dried her body before walking out of the bath room and into the bedroom.

Darla did not see Angel in the room she then walked into the room and closed the bedroom door before walking over to the chest of draws.

Where she opened the top draw and got out a pair of winter PJ's and put them on after putting them on she grabbed her winter robe from the closet and put that on over her winter PJ's.

After getting changed Darla walked over and slipped her feet into her slippers then walked out of the room and down the hall.

As Darla walked into the living room she saw Angel sitting on the sofa in front of the fire dressed in his winter robes a blanket covering his legs and he was sipping on a hot mug of blood.

Angel felt like he was being watched and looked up only to see Darla walking over to him, Angel smiled set his mug down and pulled the blanket aside Darla curled up against his side.

Angel put the blanket back over him and Darla.

Afterwards Angel picked up both mugs and handed Darla her mug of blood, the vampiress took a sip of the blood but then frown "what is it?" asked Angel "the blood it tastes strange" said Darla.

Angel smiled "that because I add a bit of hot chocolate to the blood" said Angel.

Darla looked at her husband and smiled before taking another sip of the hot chocolate flavored blood.

For the rest of the night they sat by the fire curled in the cocoon of the blanket and just talked while outside it was starting to snow.

They were still talking when Darla stopped and her eyes widened as she looked out the window and saw it was snowing just then the clock chimed nine times telling the vampire couple that it was 9:00pm.

"Angel look it's snowing" said Darla.

Angel tuned his head and saw the snow falling outside the cabin window he turned back to face his wife and smiled Darla returned that smile they set the now empty mugs on the table in front of them and stood up.

They walked over to the coat rack and put their coats gloves and scarf's on before walking out into the snow.

They stood in the snow watching as the snow flacks fell all around them. Angel stood behind Darla and wrapped his arms around her waist, then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"It's magical isn't it" said Angel.

Darla sighed and lent back against Angel's chest.

"Yes Angel it is" said Darla.

Angel then stepped out from behind her and took her hand "Angel what are you doing asked Darla as she was pulled father out into the snow Angel stopped and tuned around to face his wife.

"Let's make a snow man" said Angel.

Darla smiled and shook her head before bending down to roll some snow into a ball while Darla worked on making the bottom ball Angel was busy making the middle ball.

Once the bottom ball was done Angel rolled the middle ball over and set it on top of the bottom ball then Darla made the top ball while Angel looked around for thing to complete the snow man.

When he came back he had to sticks two small pebbles and three medium size pebbles they then decided to finish the snow man off by putting the small pebbles on as eyes the sticks for arms and the three other medium size pebbles as buttons.

Angel looked at it and cocked his head to the side.

"Darla babe something is missing" said Angel.

Darla rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his upper arm while saying "what's missing Angel is his nose and mouth." "Ah right my bad" said Angel as he began searching for something for the nose.

Darla laughed and said "no darling boy your good Angelus is bad" Angel tuned to her and smiled. He then found an old small cork for the nose he then put it on the snowman and draw a mouth on the face.

After finishing the snowman, Darla walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck meanwhile the snow was still falling all around them.

Angel turned his head so he was looking at Darla "should we turn in for the night?" asked Angel Darla nodded. Angel took Darla's hand and they turned to walk back inside the cabin.

When they were back inside they removed their coats scarf's and gloves afterwards they walked off to their bedroom.

When they were inside the room Angel closed the door while Darla walked over to her side of the bed she took off her robe and climbed into bed.

A few seconds later Angel walked over took his robe off and climbed in under the covers and lay beside Darla.

Darla moved closer to Angel and laid her head on his chest in a few minutes they were both asleep.

However half way through the night Angel woke up he slipped out from under the covers and walked over to the close and grabbed a bag before walking out of the room down the hall and into the living room.

The bag he had in his hand was full of presents he had brought Darla Angel took them out and arranged them under the tree.

Afterwards Angel walked back to the bedroom closed the door behind him and slipped into bed.

An hour later Darla woke up she lifted her head to see Angel fast asleep the vampiress smiled before quietly slipping out of bed.

Darla made her way over to the chest of draws and crouched down and took out the bottom draw lying under the draw was a bag of presents for Angel.

Darla took the bag out and put the drawback, then stood up and made her way out of the room and down the hall. When Darla walked into the living room she walked over to the tree and saw presents under the tree. Darla smiled then put her own presents under the tree. When she finished Darla returned to the room but the bag away and climbed in to bed and snuggled up next to angel and fell asleep.

Review if you want more

Finished it on the 10/12/2009

**Page **7


	2. christmas day

Started it on the 18/12/2009

**David Boreanaz's wife 247****: **Marry Christmas Everyone and a happy new year

**Title****:**Christmas Day

**Author:**David Boreanaz's wife247

**Pairings:**Darla/Angel

**Genre:**Romance

**Warnings:**none

**Rating:**K

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Angel or the song

**Intro:**its Christmas day and Angel and Darla spend their late morning opening presents then spend the rest of the day outdoors having fun

* * *

Early next morning Darla woke curled in Angel's warm embrace Darla sighed and smiled before closing her eyes and snuggling up to Angel.

The brown haired sleeping vampire tightened his hold on his wife.

Darla yawned and went back to sleep.

They both woke 2 hours later with Angel being the first to wake he looked down at his sleeping wife and smiled before kissing her hair.

Darla woke slipped out of bed and headed for the shower Angel sat up and watch her walk out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

After lying in bed for 10 minutes Angel got up and put his robe on before walking out of the bedroom down the hall and into the living room.

He then moved from the living room and into the kitchen he made his way over to the cupboard and got down two mugs before walking over to the fridge and taking out a bottle of blood.

After getting the bottle out he walked over to the counter and pored some blood into both mugs after wards he walked back to the fridge and put the bottle away.

Angel walked back to the counter and took both mugs and put them in the microwave and heated them up.

While that was being done Darla came out dressed in her slippers a pair of white leggings a red long sleeved turtleneck top and a pink turtleneck jumper.

"Good morning Darla my love" said Angel as he walked over and gave her a kiss. Darla smiled when he pulled back.

"Good morning Angel darling" replied Darla she then kissed him before walking over and sitting down on the sofa.

Back in the kitchen the microwave beeped signaling that it finished Angel walked over opened microwave door and took out both mugs.

He then walked over to the sofa and sat down before passing Darla her mug "thinks" said Darla she then took the mug and took a sip of the blood.

"Nothing beats a mug of warm blood on a cold winter's morning" said Darla. Angel smiled and wrapped and arm around her, Angel looks up at the clock and sees it is 10:00am "well shall we open our presents?" asked Angel.

Darla nodded.

Then Angel and Darla got down on the floor by the tree they then began handing out the presents to each other.

When they each had their pile of presents they took turns in opening them Angel got Darla a framed photo with picture of them together throughout the centuries, a claddagh necklace etc.

While Darla got Angel a sketching set (since she always sees him drawing on scraps of paper) some new work out gear for when he does his training etc.

Once the presents had all been open they picked up their presents and walked off to put them away afterwards they came back and sat on the sofa.

"Would you like some music on Darling?" asked Angel Darla smiled and nodded Angel walked over and switched the radio on

After the song finished Angel got up and went to get some cards from their bedroom once he had them he walked back to the living room to find Darla laying on the sofa.

Angel walked over and sat on the arm rest near her head.

"You up for a game sweetie?" asked Angel.

Darla shook her head no but held out her arms to him Angel smiled Angel sat her up and lay behind her before pulling the vampiress down to lay beside him.

They lay there watching the flames from the morning fire in the fireplace Angel ran his fingertips up and down her arm Darla yawned and closed her eyes Angel smiled while watching his sleeping wife.

After a while he moved out from behind her and walked up to their room he walked inside got down a pair of black jeans a long sleeved red top and a black jumper.

Afterwards he walked into out of his room and into the bathroom got unchanged and stepped into the shower.

4 minutes later he stepped out wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the room closing the door behind him.

10 minutes later Angel walked out again this time dressed in a pair of black jeans a long sleeved red top and a black jumper.

Angel walked back into the living room to find Darla still asleep Angel smiled before walking over to the bookcase and grabbing a book before walking over to the arm chair and sitting down.

Angel then opened the book and began reading.

After a while Angel stopped reading and looked at Darla who was still sleeping on the sofa Angel smiled got up and knelt next to her on the floor.

Angel brushed some hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead he then stood up and walked over to the kitchen counter and got out a pad and pen and wrote a note to Darla.

When that was done Angel walked over where he kept his snow board got his snow bard down as well as his snow goggles then put on his scarf gloves coat and beanie.

He then put his board under his arm and walked out closing the door behind him he put his board on the back of the Jet Ski and hoped on he then rode off to the snowboarding area.

Once there he stops the jet ski and got off he then walked over to the chair lift and rode to the top meanwhile back at the cabin Darla awoke she lifted her head and looked around.

Darla sat up and rubbed her eyes then stood up from the sofa and looked around.

"Angel where are you" called Darla.

However she didn't get an answer she walked into the kitchen and saw the note that Angel had left her.

**Darla**

**If you wake and I'm not there I've gone snowboarding so grab your board and come join me**

**Love Angel**

Darla smiled walked over grabbed her snow bard down as well as her snow goggles then put on her scarf gloves coat and beanie.

Once that was done Darla walked out and hopped onto the other Jet Ski and rode off to where she knew the snowboarding was taking place.

When she got there she stopped next to Angel's Jet Ski and hopped off Darla grabbed her snow board and took the chair lift to the top.

When Darla got to the top she got off the chair and immediately spotted her husband she smiled dropped her board and called out to him.

"Angel"

Angel turned and smiled before running over and picking her up he swung her around before setting her back on her feet.

Once she was on her feet Darla picked up her snow board and they both walked up to the top "see ya at the bottom" said Angel they strapped their feet to the board and took off down the slop.

Angel was in the lead but he could tell Darla was gaining on him Darla gave her husband smug smile and waved to him as she passed him.

_why that_ _Cheeky vampire just wait Darla I'll get you yet my love _thought Angel by the time Angel got to the bottom Darla was already waiting she smiled at him and walked over only to stop right in front of him.

"So where is my reward for winning and beating your cute butt?" asked Darla.

Angel laughed and wrapped his arms his wife and giving her a kiss Darla pulled back and laughed "come on you lets go again" said Angel they picked up their boards and went for another round.

So for the rest of the day they went snowboarding afterwards they drove back to the cabin left their jet skis behind and walked inside.

Angel and Darla dropped off their boards then grabbed their skates and walk back out of the cabin and head for the now frozen lake they spent about to 2 hours skating.

When they were finished they put their boots back on and just as Darla stood up from putting her boots on she was hit by a snowball which leads to a snow ball fight.

The fight lead well into the night it was late by the time they finished so they packed up and walked back just as they were walking back snow began starting to fall they stopped and lifted their head up to the sky.

Angel wrapped his arms around Darla and pulled her close "it's beautiful isn't it" said Darla "yes it is" said Angel as he looked at her and put a long of hair behind her ear he then in and kissed her.

After they pull back they smiled Angel pulled her close and whispered against her lips.

"Darla, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my Angel" whispered Darla.

They stood there holding onto each other while the snow fell all around them

Review

The end

Finished it on the 18/12/2009

**Page **4


End file.
